1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slitting mechanism of a card cutting machine for manufacturing various kinds of cards, such as a name card, a member's card, a consultation card for a doctor, etc., and particularly, to a slitting mechanism for manufacturing cards by cutting a sheet on which plural cards are continuously printed by a desk top printer etc., into plural separated cards having a desired card size, and more particularly, to a slitting mechanism in which chips caught in a space between adjacent two movable cutting edges are certainly dropped down from the space, and the sheet is not rubbed by a slitter even when the conveyance of the sheet is temporarily stopped for cutting the sheet by a cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This type of card cutting machine is, in general, composed of a box fur keeping a pile of sheets, on each of which plural cards are printed continuously by a desk top printer, etc., a pick-up roller for forwarding a sheet to a card cutting machine one by one from the top sheet of the pile kept into the box, a roller for conveying a sheet forwarded by the pick-up roller, and a cutting device including a slitter and a cutter, for cutting the sheet conveyed by the roller to a shape of card.
The slitter of the card cutting machine possesses a rotating shaft 18 for upper cutting edges and a rotating shaft 19 for lower cutting edges as mentioned in FIG. 2. On the rotating shaft 18, plural upper cutting disks 20, 20 . . . 20 are secured, and on the rotating shaft 19, plural lower cutting disks 21, 21 . . . 21 are secured, so as to leave a desired space between the adjacent cutting edges, to form plural pairs, each of which is assembled with the upper and lower cutting disks facing each other, and to mutually keep in touch at the edges of the assembled upper and lower cutting disks 20, 21.
In the afore-mentioned prior slitter, however chips are caught and kept in the spaces between two adjacent movable cutting disks (lower cutting disks 21, 21), and the operation of the lower cutting disks soon becomes impossible.
Moreover, in the afore-mentioned prior slitter, when the conveyance of the sheet 4 is temporarily stopped for cutting the sheet 4 by a cutter 11, the slitter still does not stop, and continues to move. Thus, the sheet is rubbed by the slitter, that is to say, by the upper and lower cutting disks 20, 21, or by the upper and lower conveying rollers 23, 24, and as a result, flaws appear on the sheet 4.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a slitting mechanism of a card cutting machine, in which chips caught in a space between adjacent two movable cutting disks (lower cutting disks) are certainly dropped down from the space.
Moreover, it is another object of the present invention to provide a slitting mechanism of a card cutting machine, in which a rub to a sheet by a slitter does not occur, even when the conveyance of the sheet temporarily stops for cutting the sheet by a cutter.
Furthermore, it is moreover, another object of the present invention to provide a slitting mechanism of a card cutting machine in which the disadvantages associated with the afore-described prior arts are overcome.